The Talk
by prophetofgreed
Summary: When Terry finally gets to visit Dana after the Jokers attack in the night club, the two of them having an important talk. Where an important secret is revealed.


**Here's an oneshot that I've wanted to write for a while but I've finally just started writing and see what I can come up with. I enjoy the end result, adding in Dana's dad, Mr. Tan was never planned and added some more depth to the story.**

**I hope you enjoy the oneshot. Remember to review what you think when you're done.**

* * *

The Talk

Terry made his way through the hospital walking at a swift pace, dodging the busy hospital staff while looking at the room numbers to find Dana's room.

It had been two days since the Jokers had attacked him and Dana while in the downtown Gotham dance club. In that time Terry had dealt with the Joker, who had turned out to be Tim Drake with genetic modifiers injected to give the Joker control of his body.

He'd just checked on Tim in his hospital bed and saw Bruce and Barbara join Tim. It was nice to see the old bat family together but now all he was focused on was seeing how Dana was doing. And how he was going to explain why the Joker gang was after him.

He side stepped a fast moving stretcher and found Dana's room and knocked on the door with a small tap.

"Come in"

Terry took a short breath before he stepped inside.

He looked at the small bland hospital room and saw Dana sitting in a hospital bed with her father sitting in a chair beside the bed looking at Terry with pure hatred and contempt. It made Terry very uneasy.

"Hey Dana, I just wanted to check if you were alright…from two nights ago." Terry said awkwardly.

Before Dana could even respond, Dana's father, Mr. Tan spoke. "Get out of here McGinnis. You're just who I thought you were, some delinquent teen getting themselves in trouble with violence! And I'm not having Dana around that anymore."

"It wasn't like that at-"

"No, no more lies McGinnis, now GET OUT!" Mr. Tan interrupted yelling at Terry angrily.

"Listen, I don't know why they even went me-"

"LIKELY STORY!"

Terry gripped his fists and stepped forward towards Mr. Tan seemingly challenging the man. "I don't why those guys went after me, but when they did attack, protecting Dana was my first priority."

Mr. Tan stepped forward getting right in Terry's face challenging him as well. "So why did you leave? Why didn't you-"

"STOP IT!" Dana yelled at the top of her lungs getting the attention of the two men. "Dad…can you please leave, I want to talk Terry alone."

"But Dana, this delinquent-"

"Dad, please" Dana said, pleading to her father.

At first it looked as though he was going to stand his ground to his daughter but slowly his eyes slowly softened as he looked at the pleading look on her face.

The man swore under his breath in Mandarin and stepped by Terry. "Fine, but use your judgement Dana."

And with a slam of the door, Mr. Tan was gone leaving the two teens together in the room.

Terry stepped beside Dana and hugged her tight. Dana hugged back wrapping herself in Terry physique body enjoying his warmth. He noticed the familiar perfume smell was gone and seemed to be replaced with a smell of her own.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be alright…it's nice to see you're alright, Terry."

"You too."

The two of them unwrapped themselves and stared at each other lovingly. Terry stepped away and slid up the chair to sit beside her before he said anything more to her. "Dana, I would have come sooner but Mr. Wayne…"

"I heard about the accident on the news…I guess you felt pretty bad about that. Getting injured the first night you were away…" Dana said solemnly.

Terry nodded slowly, looking down at the ground unsure how he should explain the attack.

"Is he alright?" Dana asked softly in concern.

"Yeah, the news really overreacted. He'll probably be at work tomorrow…"

"That's good."

An awkward silence fell over the couple, the two of them unsure how they should proceed, both trying to not cross into territory that the two couldn't talk about.

"Terry…why did those jokers attack us?" Dana asked softly.

Terry was about to answer but the back of his throat hitched as he tried to think of some sort of excuse.

"Remember how the Joker attacked Mr. Wayne's party? I guess they were going after the assistant" He said while scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"But that doesn't make any sense Terry, what would the Joker have against you?" Dana questioned.

Terry tried to come up with another excuse but he couldn't think of anything to say. He sighed and rubbed his closed eyes unsure of what he should do.

He stared at the black concerned eyes of Dana and the more he stared into her eyes the idea of even lying to her one more time about his identity seemed to become more and more twisted.

He sighed and looked up at Dana with a determined look in his eyes, a look that Dana has never seen from him. It suddenly made her nervous.

"Dana, I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone else in the world. I need your word that you won't tell anybody about what I'm about to tell you." He said in an ironed tone, strict and serious at the same time.

Dana looked at Terry with apprehension. Her wish for answers instantly became soured. But she did still nodded in understanding not sure if she was going to regret it.

Terry didn't find the nod to be assuring enough for her to understand the seriousness of his secret. "Dana, I need to understand that you're not going to tell anybody."

She nodded again but more forcefully. "Ok, you have my word Terry."

Terry sighed and moved his hand through his hair not sure how he should even begin.

"Well…I'm Batman" He said looking right into her black irises

Dana just stared at Terry in a mix of shock and disbelief. "So you're telling that you're-"

"Yes Dana…I'm the new Batman. The guy, who fights criminals at night, works with the Justice League… That's me."

"But that would mean…you were the one who saved me in the sewers from that rat boy?" Dana said astonished.

"Yes, it was."

"So those Jokers were coming after us because-"

"The Joker knew my identity through the old man, he sent out an attack on me but the Jokers didn't know who I was." Terry interrupted.

He went forward and softly grabbed Dana's hand and looked into her eyes. "I didn't mean for you to somehow get involved and I'm sorry that you got hurt because of it. I'll understand if you would want me to leave you alone forever."

Dana responded by wrapping her hand around his and gave a reassuring squeeze. "No, Terry there's no need for that… I love you, and I want to be there for you."

"Even if it's dangerous?" Terry questioned.

"Even when my life is in mortal peril" Dana said determined.

Terry couldn't but smile at the fire in his girlfriend's voice. It reassured him that she wanted to stay with him, even if she didn't know what she was getting into.

"Wait, if you're the new Batman then Bruce Wayne is…" Dana said in sudden realization.

Terry grabbed her hand and started to softly rub the top of her hand. "Yeah…he was."

"That's amazing!" Dana said excitedly. "And I'm guessing you had to face off against the Joker in the last few days…"

"Yeah…he was... he was something." Terry said in a shaky tone.

"Are you ok?" Dana said with a worried look.

Terry nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "The Joker has been dealt with Dana, he won't be able to hurt anyone ever again."

The two sat in silence for Dana to really take in the amazing fact that the man in front of him was the dark knight of the Gotham streets as well as a member of the Justice League.

"Did you…did you kill him?" Dana said fearfully.

Terry gave her a hard stare, "It's complicated Dana, and I'll tell you what happened, but not here and not know. But know that I have never killed someone, and will never resort to that."

He looked at his watch, gave her a smile and kissed her on the cheek. "I've got to go. I'll visit you tomorrow around lunch. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, come by any time you like." Dana said, now snapped out of the trance of listening to Terry.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Terry said now up and by the door. "I love you."

Dana just stared as Terry walked out of the door, in disbelief of what she had just learned. She even had to repeat the fact out loud softly to even comprehend it all.

"Terry is Batman…"

"My boyfriend is the Batman…"

* * *

**And so ends the oneshot!**

**In this I'm assuming that Dana and Terry are a couple. It's hinted in the series but it still doesn't give a definite answer. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to Review what you think of the oneshot!**

**If you liked this piece of writing then go right ahead and read my other stories. I'm sure you will enjoy them! **


End file.
